legofandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Count Dooku
Samenstelling Tot op heden is Graaf Dooku verscheen in twee verschillende vormen - zijn oorspronkelijke versie beeld Dooku uit als Star Wars , uitgebracht in 2002, en vervolgens zeven jaar later, een variant op basis van zijn gelijkenis van . Count Dooku's originele versie heeft een standaard grijze pruik, een geel hoofddeksel met zwarte afdrukken getrokken op voor zijn ogen en mond, en donkergrijs afdrukken voor zijn wenkbrauwen, baard en rimpels. Zijn torso stuk is voornamelijk zwart, maar heeft op de voorkant de afdruk van de kleding die Dooku droog in Episode II. Dit bevat de bruine afdrukken aan de top met een zilveren ketting, en een bruine band aan de onderkant. De romp heeft ook gele handen, en het been is puur zwart. Deze variant kwam met twee accessoires - een bruine cape en een rood-bladige lichtzwaard, met een chromen gebogen gevest, gebaseerd op de unieke lightsaber van Dooku in de Star Wars Universum. De tweede variant van Dooku is uit The Clone Wars met een aantal soortgelijke stukken als de originele versie. Het been blijft hetzelfde in alle opzichten, net als het lichtzwaard met gebogen gevest. De romp vertoont gelijkenis met het origineel, hoewel de zilveren ketting meer prominent is, en de band is groter en heeft een andere tint bruin. Het minifiguur wordt opnieuw geleverd met een cape, maar dit keer is het rood-bruin gekleurd. Dooku's hoofd werd opnieuw ontworpen om een meer "cartoon gevoel" aan het figuur te geven. Deze keer is het kopstuk vleeskleurig, net als de handen. Het haarstuk is licht grijs met meer haar aan de bovenkant dan een standaard haarstuk. In de 7752 Count Dooku's Solar Sailer is dit haarstuk uitwisselbaar met de bijgeleverde rood-bruin gekleurde kap. Galerij Verhaal Graaf Dooku van Serenno (102-19 BBY), ook bekend als "Darth Tyranus", is een personage uit de Star Wars-Saga. Hij is een voormalig Jedimeester en Sith. Eens was Dooku een begaafde Jedi die, zoals alle Jedi van zijn tijd, als kind werd getraind door Yoda. Op de leeftijd van dertien jaar werd hij de Padawan van Thame Cerulian. Cerulian leidde Dooku op tot een krachtige Jedi, gebruik makend van de krachten die hij in zijn Padawan had ontdekt. Later, als een Jedimeester, werd Dooku de mentor van vele Padawans, zoals Qui-Gon Jinn, Asajj Ventress en Komari Vosa. Gedurende de tijd dat hij lesgaf in de Jedi Tempel, ontwikkelde hij vele theorieën en lessen. Dooku's lessen werden echter niet door iedereen geaccepteerd. In zijn latere jaren begon Dooku ervan overtuigd te raken dat de Uitverkorene een filosofisch aangelegd persoon met een goed inzicht zou zijn, met een sterk karakter en een enorme wilskracht en met - en misschien is dit het belangrijkste - het charisma en leiderschap om anderen te leiden. Vreemd genoeg kwam deze persoon volledig overeen met hemzelf; althans, dat dacht Dooku. Dooku verliet de Jedi-orde omstreeks de slag om Naboo, met het geloof de Jedi een werktuig waren geworden in handen van de senaat, en nam weer zijn familiare titel van Graaf van Serenno aan. De rampzalige slag om Galidraan en de dood van zijn favoriete Padawan, Qui-Gon Jinn, zorgde ervoor dat hij zijn definitieve keuze maakte. Dooku was vele jaren een Jedi geweest, en daarom werd een bronzen borstbeeld van hem geplaatst in de Jedi Archieven, samen met de rest van de Verloren Twintig, de enige Jedimeesters die er ooit voor gekozen hadden de Orde te verlaten. Na enige tijd kwam Dooku in contact met Darth Sidious, een Sith Lord, die hem herdoopte tot Darth Tyranus en hem tot Sith maakte. In Attack of the Clones is Graaf Dooku de leider van de Separatisten en volgt de bevelen van Darth Sidious op om sterrenstelsels over te halen zich bij de Seperatisten te voegen. Hij traint General Grievous. Tijdens de Slag om Geonosis weet hij in een gevecht met Obi-Wan Kenobi en Anakin Skywalker te ontsnappen met de plannen voor de Death Star door Anakin zijn arm eraf te hakken. Hij heeft voor zijn ontsnapping nog een gevecht met Yoda gehad, maar door een pilaar omver te gooien kon hij ontsnappen, doordat Yoda Obi-Wan en Anakin, die onder de pilaar dreigden te komen, redde door de pilaar in de lucht via De Kracht te verplaatsen. In Revenge of the Sith gaat hij weer het gevecht aan tegen Anakin Skywalker. Hij verliest zijn beide armen en, na aandringen van Palpatine onthoofd Anakin hem vervolgens. Clone wars Tijdens de Clone Wars was Dooku een van de grote leiders van de Confederatie van Onafhankelijke Systemen. Hij trainde de jonge Asajj Ventress, maar weigerde haar de krachten van de Sith te leren. Ondertussen trainde hij droïdengeneraal Grievous in de lichtzwaardkunst met 4 zwaarden. Dooku vocht in vele Clone Wars gevechten zoals de zoektocht naar Jabba's zoon. Hij kwam ook een keer in een gevangenis terecht samen met Obi-Wan en Anakin. Hij bevocht zelfs Yoda. Notities * In de film wordt Dooku gespeeld door Christopher Lee. De titel van "Count" (graaf) is vermoedelijk een referentie naar graaf Dracula, de rol waarmee Lee beroemd werd. Optredens Sets }} * 9515 Malevolence (2012) Andere producten met bruine cape en rood lichtzwaard}} met bruine cape en rood lichtzwaard}} met bruine cape en rood lichtzwaard}} }} * 852549 CW Count Dooku Key Chain (sleutelhanger) * 852555 Magnet Set CW Yoda 2009 (magneetset, Clone Wars) Videogames * LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga * LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars